


Miss Me?

by Weasel26



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasel26/pseuds/Weasel26
Summary: Jennifer's Body!This takes place after Needy kills Jennifer and is placed in the asylum. Needy at this point had been locked up for two weeks and was loosing it. She just wanted to get out and far away from that town as possible. Her wish comes true one night when Jennifer comes back from the dead and bust's her out.What happens when Jennifer comes back and frees Needy?
Relationships: Jennifer Check & Anita "Needy" Lesnicki, Jennifer Check/Anita "Needy" Lesnicki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been two long weeks since that unforgettable night in Jennifer's room. The same night that saw Needy sneak into the room and get into a fight with Jennifer ultimately resulting in Needy killing her best friend. That night landed Needy in the position she is in currently, sitting crossed legged in her room at a mental asylum. She has done nothing other then constantly think back to that night. The more she thinks back on it the more she thinks about the past, about Jennifer and hers friendship. Leaving her in a crying and angry state.

Despite the fact that Jennifer had turned into this boy killing demon with inhuman strength and powers, she was still Needy's best friend and her everything. Jennifer was the one person, who despite the way she would sometimes treat the blonde girl, Needy needed most. This had been her best friend since kindergarten that she had stabbed shortly after ripping off the BFF necklace that they swore to each other to never take off. No one could make Needy feel as special as Jennifer could but no one could make Needy feel as terrible as Jennifer could as well. That was something Needy loved about their friendship, they had a special dynamic that only they understood. Needy knew Jennifer truly loved and cherished her and the friendship more then anything despite her act.

Needy couldn't help but cry at the fact she would never again see her best friend. She would never get to see the beautiful girl whom she loved. There would be no more sleepovers, no more late night talks and adventures. There would be no more banter and heart to heart chats. She would never see the tan dark haired girl and be able to hug the life out of her as she always did. She had lost the one thing she always swore she couldn't live with out.

This however would also bring out the rage and anger at the fact none of this would happen if it wasn't for that piece of shit band. If it wasn't for the demon that possessed her best friend. She was mad that she couldn't do more to help Jennifer. She was mad at herself for killing her best friend. She was mad that no one would believe her and that she was now cooped up in this asylum. She just wanted her old life back, to be able to go back in time two months ago when they went to that dam show. She wished she had the chance to stop Jennifer from attending that show and staying in. Then maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

Needy sat there running her left hand over the bite mark on her right shoulder, the bite mark that Jennifer gave her that night. Needy would often stare at it as it was the only thing she had physically that reminded her of Jennifer. The one thing that Needy felt would forever connect the two. She always would think if the bite in some way would transfer some of those abilities or even cause some type of possession. She moved the top of her shirt down to stare at the bite sadly.

"Why did it have to end this way Jen. I still miss you." She said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness is all she sees, silence is all she hears, coldness is all she feels and she can't move a muscle. She doesn't know where she is or how she got to where she's at.

"What the fuck." She says but her lips don't move.

All of a sudden there's a flash of light and memories start to appear in front of her eyes like a movie being projected. Memories going as far back to kindergarten and continuing all the way till that faithful night in her room.

"Sad isn't it?" A deep voice says next to her causing her to jump.

"What the hell is all this?" She asks.

The deep voice chuckles "Interesting choice of words considering that's the reason you're in this spot."

"Care to elaborate?" She asks.

"You see those we're your memories, at least the ones you cherished most. You Jennifer Check are in purgatory." The deep voice says.

"So am I dead or not?" Jennifer asks.

"Not completely, think of this as a checkpoint of sorts. You see you had a terrible incident happen to you which lead you down this unfortunate path." The deep voice tells the girl.

"Which according to what I just saw happened in the woods?" Jennifer asks.

"Indeed, see you were part of a ritual which caused you to be possessed by a Succubus. In turn leading you to feed off of males." The voice said.

"If what your saying is true then why can't I remember being a killer?" Jennifer asks.

"When you are in this realm you don't remember much about your life. You only remember the good not the bad. For some it's the other way. You tend to remember what you chose to." The voice said.

"So where does that exactly lead me?" Jennifer asks.

"Well that is up to you Jennifer. Once I leave it'll be up to you to fight to get back to the world of the living or be stuck here." Came the answer.

"Ok so what is there some obstacle course I gotta complete?" Jennifer asked sarcastically.

"I see the sarcasm is still in your system. But no, you'll feel it when the time comes. If you succeed then all your memories, the good and bad will come back. It'll be as if you never died." The voice said.

Jennifer just nodded and another flash appeared. She found herself back in the cold darkness until she suddenly felt as if she was trapped. She instantly started to punch and kick as the feeling came back into her limbs and muscles.

"Come on. Come on!" She grunted as she she repeatedly punched and kick till she heard a crack. She hit the crack a couple more times and dirt started to fall through.

"Great I gotta dig up? Thanks deep voice." Jennifer said sarcastically.

She started to dig around quickly but carefully and after a few moments she was able to break the soil. She punched the little opening which in turned created a big gap.

"No way." She said "No way I still have some abilities."

She crawled out of the hole and dusted herself off as best as she could.

"God who dressed me?" She asked as she caught light of her outfit. She had on an all white flowery dress with beige heels.

She looked into the casket and saw an object shine, she reached and grabbed it. The moment her eyes caught site of the object she felt a pain surge through her chest. It was Needy's and hers "BFF" chain. She quickly looked towards her chest and couldn't believe it, she had hers on. She stared at the matching chains for a moment as she thought back to that night.

"Oh needs." Jennifer said sadly before bringing both chains to her lips. She looked at Needy's and couldn't help the tear that fell down her cheek. Ever since they got the chains at age 7 they had never taken them off, until all this happened. Jennifer clutched the chain in her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm coming for you Needy."


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer had no idea what to do considering she just came back from the dead, it's not like she can just show up at home and be like "Hi mom". So she knew she'd have to sneak in and out while keeping everything looking the same since these clothes definitely weren't it. Coming up with the plan she set off towards her house. It was a decent forty minute walk from the graveyard to her house and once she was there she figured she'd use this as a test to see what abilities she still had. She looked up towards her window and closed her eyes relaxing her body as she slowly started to levitate off the ground.

"Glad to know I can still do that." Jennifer smirked as she opened her eyes and quietly opened her window entering her room, or old room. She wasn't sure what anything was at the moment, hell she didn't even know if Needy would even want to see her but she needed to see her.

"Strength, check. Levitate, check. Time to see if I still got the speed." She said quietly. She took a breath and sprinted towards her closet making it there in a blink of an eye.

"Check that off as well." She said as she quickly discarded her clothes and put them off to side to hide them somewhere outside to not leave any traces behind. She grabbed a pair of dark red sweatpants, white t-shirt, black hoodie and a pair of black shoes. She tied her hair in a bun and grabbed a pair of black sunglasses wanting to completely cover her face. She saw one of her old bags and grabbed it deciding to grab an extra set of clothes just in case anything happened. She stuffed a pair of black sweatpants, another black hoodie and an extra pair of grey shoes. Once that was done she grabbed what she was buried in and threw it out the window with the bag before turning around and making sure everything was just as was.

"That'll do." She said as she stepped out and floated to close the window before dropping down to ground. She grabbed the old clothes and threw them in a plastic bag she saw in the street and threw them in a nearby trash can at the neighborhood park.

She took a seat on a bench and thought about how to go about finding Needy. She didn't even know where to start. Should she go to her house? Was she even arrested for killing her? Did they consider her crazy and lock her up somewhere?

She closed her eyes and placed her hand across her heart where she had the stab wound from the box cutter Needy used. At that moment however she felt a pain shot through her head as she saw what appeared to be a cell of some sort. She channeled whatever this was and used her strength to look around and scan the cell, when she looked around she noticed this was actually a room with a singular metal door. She noticed how dark this room was and how creepy it looked. She tried to find some hint to let her know just what exactly this is and that hint came in the form of a mans deep voice.

"That's Devil's asylum for you. This place is a legit hell hole." She heard the man say.

"Alright we're in the asylum, but why?" She thought to herself. She heard the door open to the room she was in.

"Alright you, here's your food. Eat or don't it's up to you." She saw the man slide the tray before grabbing a piece of paper "Room 136, check." He said before closing the door.

"Room 136. Got it." She thought once more. She then saw a figure move slightly forward and all she was able to make out was blonde hair. Blonde hair that she knew from anywhere.

"Needs." She said softly. As she said this however she felt the pain once more before it was gone and when she opened her eyes she was back at the park. At least now however she knew exactly where to go. So with that she put her bag over her shoulder and stood up.

"Here I come Needs."


	4. Chapter 4

"Needs." Needy heard the whisper and quickly snapped her head to her right.

"No it can't be. Get out of my head Jen!" She said angrily into the empty room. This wasn't new for needy, she would often believe she heard Jennifer's voice talking to her but knew this was her head playing tricks on her. She always hated this because she felt like this was some cruel joke the universe would play on her.

"Stop it. Please just stop it." She pleaded as tears welted in her eyes once more. Every time she heard that voice she'd think back to when she stabbed Jennifer and how Jennifer reached out touching her face in her last moments whispering her name. When she heard Jennifer whisper her name before passing she knew that was her Jennifer, the Jennifer she only saw, the vulnerable side of her. A voice that she'll never forget.

She sat there in a ball with her legs against her chest and her head buried in her knees. She was rocking back and forth trying to get the thoughts and voices out of her head. Needy just wished she could see Jennifer one more time. Despite all the heartache and the bit of hatred she felt towards Jennifer towards the end, she still loved her more then life itself and wanted nothing more then to see her.

Jennifer meanwhile had been using her super speed to good use as she quickly started to bolt over down to asylum. She actually made it here in less then fifteen minutes, once she actually figured where to go. She arrived at the front gates and quickly jumped over them sneaking inside by using her speed and stealth. Man was she glad her abilities didn't leave her. She followed the directory till she arrived at room 136.

Jennifer reached the door and quickly got to thinking about how to open it. She knew she couldn't just kick it down as it would cause to much commotion. She scanned the area till she came across what appeared to be a janitors cart, she searched it till she found a screwdriver and hammer in a bucket.

"This'll have to do." She mumbled grabbing the tools and darting back to the door. She did one last scan of the area before placing the screwdriver in the lock and twisting it while lightly banging it with the hammer. After a couple of bangs she heard the click and slowly opened the door standing up. She stood in the doorway and stared at the figure who was balled up on the ground rocking back and forth. Jennifer took one step forward and heard her best friend cry.

Needy who was oblivious to the door being opened and to the presence in the room just kept on speaking softly.

"I didn't want it to end this way Jen."

"We were supposed to be together till the end."

"Fuck that stupid piece of shit band."

"God I miss you."

"I'll always love you."

Needy couldn't stop it was like that whisper she heard from Jen opened the flood gates. Seeing this was heartbreaking for Jennifer, she couldn't imagine what Needy must of been going through since her death. Put the fact that no one clearly believed her on top of that and it'll be enough to drive anyone to the breaking point. Jennifer quietly walked in more until she was in front of Needy. She bent down and took of her glasses.

"Needy." Jennifer said softly.

Needy groaned "Stop you're not real. Go away." She cried out.

"Needy it's me." Jennifer said softly again. She didn't want to touch her because she didn't know how the girl would react.

Needy shook her head "No it's not. You're just messing with me like always. Jennifer is dead, I killed her."

Jennifer sighed softly "Needy please look up. It's really me, it's Jen."

Needy stopped her rocking and sniffled a couple of times before slowly moving her head up. She wiped her eyes as she was now looking straight ahead and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing there right in front of her was Jennifer. She scooted back a little still not believing what she was seeing.

"No it can't be. This is just my mind playing tricks again." Needy said shaking her head "Why can't you just leave me alone." She said quickly.

Jennifer did her trademark smile "Oh needs you know I'll never leave you alone. I promise you this is real."

"Prove it." Needy said still a bit shaken up.

Jennifer reached into her jacket and tucked out the two BFFs chains she had on "See if I wasn't real then how would I have both of our chains?"

Seeing the chains left Needy even more shaken knowing that her chain was in fact buried with Jennifer "It can't be." She whispered.

"But it is. Touch me and you'll see I'm all real." Jennifer said holding out her hand.

Needy slowly reached out with her hand and softly placed her palm on top of Jennifer's palm. Needy felt the warmth of Jennifer's soft skin under her hand, the same soft skin she'd never forget. She knew there was no way her mind could fake this.

"Jen?" Needy asked shakily.

Jennifer smiled once more "What's up Monistat?" Jennifer said referencing the nicknames they have for one another.

Hearing this made Needy's heart skip a beat. She chuckled and sniffed "Nothing much Vagisil."

Jennifer clasped her hand that Needy was touching interlocking them "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Needy said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

The two girls stayed in the same spot for a few before Needy asked the obvious question.

"How?" Needy asked.

Jen chuckled and rolled her eyes "Geez needy you can't exactly kill a demon."

Demon.

Needy closed her eyes.

"I guess that's all you are know huh? Just a demon." Needy said quietly.

"I'm your BFF needy." Jennifer said.

"No, your a killer. My Jennifer wasn't a killer." Needy said removing her hand away from Jennifer's.

Jennifer sighed "Needy please don't do this. At least not here. Let's ditch this place before anyone comes and the we can have this discussion. Ok?"

Needy eyed the girl before nodding "Fine."

Jennifer smiled and stood up offering the other girl her hand.

Needy took it and dusted herself off.

"Oh here, change." Jennifer said tossing Needy the bag.

Needy caught it and looked inside seeing the change of clothes before looking back at Jen.

"I went back home and got you a change. Couldn't have you escaping still in those clothes." Jen said pointing at the orange jumpsuit.

"Thanks but do you mind turning around?" Needy asked taking out the change of clothes.

Jennifer laughed "Oh Needy it's not like I haven't seen all of you before." She winked.

Needy couldn't help the blush that covered her face as she looked down "Please?"

"Sure thing prude." Jen joked and stood guard watching the door.

Needy got to changing but not without Jen taking a few peeks here and there.

"Alright let's get out of here." Needy said leaving the jumpsuit on the bed and tossing Jen her bag.

The two made there way out the room but not before Jen tossed needy the hammer while she picked up the screwdriver.

Needy gave her a look.

Jen shrugged "You never know."

Jen was about to lead them the same way she came but saw two guards there so she kept walking down the hallway of rooms. They eventually came across a fire exit.

"You think it'll go off?" Needy asked.

"Only one way to find out Needs." Jen said as she softly and carefully opened it up.

The door opened up without the alarm ringing.

"This door is just like everything else in this town, completely fucked." Jen said.

"I take offense to that you know." Needy said as they walked out the side.

"Your best friend got possessed by a Succubus and then you stabbed her in the chest with a pocket knife. If that doesn't make you fucked then I don't know what will." Jen stated.

"Alright, fair point." Needy mumbled.

"Hold my hand." Jen instructed as they reached a wall.

Needy did as instructed once more and Jen used her abilities to easily get over the wall and into the clear.

"So you still have abilities?" Needy asked.

"Yup, all of them." Jen answered.

"So does that mean you know?" Needy asked the dreaded question.

Jennifer looked in thought at the question before looking back to Needy "Honestly I'm not sure. I mean I don't feel the need to feed on boys anymore so I guess that's a good thing. I feel like myself but then again it's not like we have a way of knowing." Jennifer answered.

"That's a relief at least." Needy said.

The two kept walking in silence not really knowing where to go until Jennifer spoke up.

"You know I would never hurt you right?" Jennifer said.

"But you did Jen. Remember my boyfriend that you ate and killed?" Needy asked.

"I'm sorry but I was talking about you directly. I will never physically harm you. Possessed or not I could never bring myself to do that." Jennifer said.

Needy stayed silent knowing Jennifer was trying to open up so she just let the girl keep going.

"Your all I got Needs. Your the only person that looked past my act that I put up and knew the real me. You've been my best friend since we were kids in a sandbox playing. You've always been the one constant in my life, alway being there for me even when I didn't deserve your love and care. I'm so sorry for putting you through hell and causing the trauma and pain I did but you gotta believe me when I say I couldn't help it. I tried to fight it but I wasn't strong enough." Jen said emotionally.

Needy felt for her best friend. She couldn't even begin to imagine what Jennifer went through mentally and emotionally. To Jennifer's credit Needy did know she would never intentionally hurt her. Needy didn't even know how she'd do put in that situation.

At the end of the day Needy would always side with Jennifer and find a way to forgive the girl she loved more then anyone.

She was happy to be able to have Jennifer alive and with her but a part of her was still hesitant and angry.

"I know Jen. I understand this is a fucked up situation we were placed in and I'm not blaming you, I'm blaming that thing that possessed you. I'm not going to lie though, part of me is still hesitant and partially angry at you. I'm sorry it had to end the way it did." Needy said.

Jennifer nodded and grabbed Needy's hand "I'll take what I can get. All I want is you by my side."

Needy cracked a small smile "Well we don't have much of a choice at the moment so it's your lucky day."

"You can say that again." Jennifer said with a small laugh.

"So what now?" Jennifer asked.

"Revenge." Needy said determined.


End file.
